


Three steps for a murder

by Shutendoujin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oh boy I love to make them cry, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutendoujin/pseuds/Shutendoujin
Summary: To kill something, you need to follow three simple steps.(The moments before Pink Diamond's shattering.)





	1. 1- Conceptualize the murder

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this took me a while.
> 
> Sorry for the disappearance, but enjoy.

After leaving Pink’s base, Blue thought about her words. She was harsh, she knew. But it was time Pink grew, and stopped being so lazy and merciful. She was a Diamond, and unless she got a grip on her court and guards, she would never break free from that rebellion. It was time she ordered all the other Rose Quartzes to be shattered, all her soldiers and warriors got prepared to kill and die, and it was time she commandeered her army to march over the shards of those Crystal Gems. Unless she acted like one, she would never reach the proper brilliance of a Gem Matriarch.

But something inside her told her she was wrong. It wasn’t the clairvoyance of her Sapphires, but rather, something primal that came from the bottom of her gem. It was annoying, and as much as she tried to muffle it with paperwork and orders, something felt wrong. Something wasn’t correct, and that voice was yelling that time was dwindling. That an attitude was needed, and quick. So she took it.

“Pearl.” She muttered coldly, arm guiding her ship across space. Her Pearl stopped typing on her holoscreen, and bowed towards her. “Find me the closest colony with a Sapphire. Say I demand an audience as soon as I land.” Those words would get her the quickest answer, politeness and grace be damned.

“Yes, my Diamond.” The servant exited the room, leaving Blue alone. She sighed, a creeping tension pulling her gem into a cold abyss.

..............................................................

“My Diamond. It is an honor to bask in your glory.” The Sapphire bowed in elegance, hands held together and perfectly postured inside the blue palanquin. Blue Diamond hesitated, and with a movement of her wrist, closed the curtains. “I swear on my gem nothing will be said outside this palanquin, my Radiance.”

“Good, Sapphire. If I hear a single rumor about what I ask of you, I will make sure your shards become a decoration of my temple.” The smaller gem froze slightly, clear fear apparent in those ice shards. “Tell me everything you see related to Pink Diamond and that rebel Rose Quartz.”

Silence was held for some seconds, and then the Sapphire whispered. “Something blocks my vision, my Diamond.” It was clear that the clairvoyant was trembling with strength to see something, anything. “I see…. Pink Diamond’s palanquin. Ruckus, gems of both sides yelling. Pink Diamond face to face with Rose Quartz. I see… A sword. Shards on the ground. Pink shards, my diamond.”

Blue Diamond smiled serenely. Pink was finally getting hold of her colony, and she was going to shatter that Quartz, finally! “Those are great news, Sapphire. I-”

“NO!” The matriarch was cut by the other gem, who fell onto her knees, sobbing. “No, no.”

“What is it, Sapphire?” A single eye, full of tears, drilled into her with no fear. Instead, pure sadness emanated from that stare. “Tell me at once! What did you see?”

“My Diamond… I saw you, my Diamond. Weeping and emanating such a strong feeling I could feel it across the time, my Diamond. This is pure sorrow, pure pain. It hurts so badly, it feels terrible my Diamond. Make it stop, please, please, please!” At the first gutural yell the Sapphire emanated, Blue wasted no time on picking her up to poof and silence her. But whatever that pain was, it was so profound that a single touch made the gem explode in a blue smoke, leaving only her gem behind.

“What is…” She had to be rational. It was her, from the future. Why was future her feeling such pain? Rose Quartz was shattered, and she had nothing else to fear. Her sister colony was going to be safe, and she could grind those pink shards into-.

Wait. Pink. Pink shards. The Sapphire didn’t specify whose shards. She didn’t say it was Rose Quartz, and for her to feel such a strong and powerful sorrow, then…

Pink was going to be shattered.

..............................................................

The Diamond Communication Channel sometimes came in handy. Not only it had guaranteed quality on interstellar communication, but it also had top priority and would appear to all Diamonds no matter what time or place.

That's why the continuous ringing made Blue tremble in fear. Had it already happened? Was she too late? Just imagining the cursed quartz shattering her precious sister made her-

The holovid flared into life, painting the spaceship in a pink hue. Pink Diamond's Pearl was slightly off to the side, managing holoscreens, and paid Blue no attention. _What a lack of respect._ “This is Blue Diamond.”

“Yes, just a second.” The nerve of that servant. Blue felt her hand closing, imagining the smoothness of that pearl between her fingers. After banishing some screens, she finally turned to the gem matriarch. “My apologies, Blue Diamond, but my Diamond have ordered that any call be treated equally. So I ask that you await until she can answer you, my Grace.”

Blue was about to protest such a terrible order, but a shout interrupted her. “What is that ruckus?” The Pearl looked uncomfortable, and rather than explaining, just turned the holovid towards the noise.

And there was Pink, safe and sound, and quite clearly angry. She was shouting at a Nephrite, who kept her diamond salute amidst the fearful trembling. And she must have been shouting for a while. “And I have no care for what you consider a 'dangerous place’, Cut-405! You WILL set your course to those fields and you WILL transport those soldiers to the Galaxy Warp! And you thank the stars that I don't shatter you right now for such nerve!”

“B-but, my Diamond, the area is flooded with Crystal Gems! My crew might be hurt and the soldiers from the other courts are advancing perfectly!” Blue had to admit, that Nephrite had some guts to go against her Diamond.

“ **AND DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?** ” Her shout made the screen tremble, and made the matriarch forget the topic she so urgently wanted to talk about. “I will not have any more gems that aren't my own on this war! I will shatter that Rose Quartz, and if you don't obey my orders, I will shatter you and your entire crew too!” The Nephrite sunk in her screen for a second, then nodded, fear shining in her single eye. “Now go do as I tell you. I had enough of your gem.” The youngest closed the vid, and resumed working on another holoscreen.

Stunned, Blue had forgotten what she meant to do, but the Pearl made her remember. “My Diamond, Blue Diamond is on the line. It seems to be an emergency.” Pink sighed, resting her head on both hands and mumbling something akin to 'what now’. Taking the holovid from the Pearl, she stared coldly at Blue.

“What do you want now, Blue?” The stare made the matriarch question if being a Diamond was the right path for someone so delicate and sweet-looking like Pink.

“I have thought about our personal conflict.” Blue spoke, keeping a stable tone with all her might. “I believe it is best for you to return for Homeworld and-”

“No.” The angry frown gone, dull eyes bored eyes at her sister. “I will end this my way.”

The idea of a confrontation made Blue knees quiver. “Pink, listen to me. I have seen some… Intel about the Crystal Gems. They seem to have something, a weapon of sorts, capable of shattering any gem. That includes you.” The urgency sped her words. “We cannot afford to lose a Diamond during this rebellion. It would undermine our efforts and cause a ruckus. You will go back to Homework and let the soldiers-”

“Believe I’m a coward?”

“Stop interrupting me! It will be on the best-”

“I will fix my colony and guarantee my reign on this speck of dust-”

“You aren’t strong enough! You need to mature and-”

“I am mature enough to deal with my mistakes! I will end this war even if it costs my life!”

“ **AND LET YOURSELF BE SHATTERED?!** ” All grace gone, Blue felt tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn’t lose Pink. Her head fell down, tears hitting the pristine floor. She needed her safe, sound and protected. Colonies could be found anywhere, soldiers could be made in weeks, but Pink? A hiccup made her way outside. She was their unique, bubbly sister. That future couldn’t become reality. The fear of the future didn’t let her see the stunned look on her sister, but that didn’t stop the youngest.

“Then so be it.” Blue looked up, shocked. Did she understand what that meant? “If it costs my gem, then so be it. This is not a war for resources or colonies. This is a war of pride. It’s for the Great Diamond Authority.”

“Pink…” The room was covered in a dense, blue aura. Her guard soldiers were trembling with sadness outside. Her pearl was a mess, sprawled across the floor, bawling silently. But nothing was stronger than that blank attitude. That empty stare. And that big, gushy smile, that would be full of happiness and joy, but now incapable of reaching those dead eyes.

“Why do you cry, my Diamond? Aren’t you proud of me?” And the holovid stopped, that slightly crooked head being a cruel mimicry of the happier days. The connection was ended, but that hollow creature, eternally frozen, kept on scrutinizing the one who cowered before it.

Blue Diamond, for the first time, broke down.


	2. 2 - Prepare the murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow pleads.

The war-driven matriarch had important affairs to deal with. Colonies to explore, gems to produce, local fauna and flora to clean in order to create stronger gems for her court. In a single trip, she explored three planets, ordered the capture of seven asteroids for some scientific tests of kindergartens made in those rocks, and checked personally the status of five colonies.

So when she arrived on Homeworld with seven distress calls from Blue, she felt like her gem would burst and destroy half the planet.

“Blue, why did you send so many- Stars, what is wrong with you?” The blue aura lashed into the Diamond, who felt tears crawling on her eyes. Blue Diamond was curled inside her temple, a mess of a creature, surrounded by bawling gems who didn’t have the strength to get up and run from that miasma. 

Stepping carefully to avoid any gems and cleaning her eyes, she approached her sister, who sobbed and hiccuped in a way that scared her. “Blue, look at me, please. What happened, why are you crying?” The blubbered words were indecipherable, and Yellow got worried. “Calm down, I’m here. Please, breathe and calm your powers. You need to help me here.”

The sobbing calmed down, and the aura slowly lifted. With a sharp voice, Yellow barked towards the crying gems. “Out of here, the lot of you! I don’t want anyone near this temple, and if the word gets outside **I WILL END YOU ALL.** ” The subordinates took no time before rushing out of the building, controlling the sobs to avoid any suspicions.

“Now, come here, would you? What is making you cry, my sister?” She shushed Blue tears while making themselves comfortable on the decorated floor. It was an unusual situation, but not unheard of, as the Diamonds were much more sensible in their first centuries. “Please, Blue, tell me. I’m your sister now, I wanna help.”

“It’s Pink.” She managed to say, before breaking into tears again. “A Sapphire told me about it- And I tried to warn and make her come home but- Oh stars she is not the same, we ruined her _oh Pink my little sister._ ” And back she was to full sobbing, hiding her face in her hands while curling up on Yellow, who could only sigh.

..............................................................

After calming her sister down and making sure no one else would enter the Diamond Room for some cycles, the yellow palanquin sped up through the paths of Homeworld. Yellow Diamond, in a foul temper, already ordered her servants to make sure her Communication Channel was open, stable, and that Pink had it ready.

It was going to be quite the conversation.

Entering her private chambers, Yellow marveled at the audacity of Pink for acting like nothing important was going to happen. From the other side of the holovid, the youngest was organizing troops with her Jasper soldier, while the Pearl alongside her made the documentation to be sent towards all troops.

“Pink.” Even the Jasper trembled, immediately falling to her knees, but the Diamond paid no attention, and kept on dictating orders. “Pink Diamond.” Stars, she felt like getting a ship straight to Earth to put some sense into that fluffy-head. Well, there was always different ways to approach a situation. “Jasper, leave us alone.”

The soldier motioned to leave, but was cut short by a calm voice. “Jasper.” The tension could be cut with a sword. The confused soldier decided to obey her matriarch, and prostrated herself in front of Pink. “I thank you for your service. Make sure everything is ready for me. You may now leave.” Calmly, the Diamond motioned the Pearl closer. “Pearl, take Jasper to the warfront, and await me at the palanquin. I shall be there shortly.”

“Yes, my Diamond.” Both gems uttered, and walked away from the room, leaving the sisters alone.

“Why were you so desperate to talk, my Diamond?” The irony was not lost in her words, although carefully covered with innocence. Yellow took a deep breath, and prepared herself for the shouts Blue had told her.

“I believe you know why I am calling.” When the feign innocence plastered in her face continued, the oldest decided to be more direct. “You left Blue in tears, and ignored a reasonable complaint of a superior.”

“Blue’s betraying her own words, and this is my fault now?” Some of that cold persona seeped through her eyes, but it was soon covered by that irritating innocence. “She complained on how I should return to Homeworld, but didn’t you all decide that I should be the uppermost Gem of the court? How, if things were hard, I should just smile and wave? How this rebellion needed an end?” Her tone became increasingly angry with each question, eyes glistening with a passion Yellow never saw in her sister.

“Blue talked to a Sapphire. She guaranteed her that this Rose Quartz had a weapon capable of shattering you! Is being worried about your safety a problem now, Pink?!” Yellow became increasingly more annoyed. They wanted exclusively to help, with advice and soldiers, and she thought it was fine to behave like a bratty child? Before anything else got spoken, a notification popped up.

“ _My Diamond_ ”, the voice of a Jasper resonated. “ _Pink Diamond have ordered that we exit the colony. Most of the teams are returning to their previous positions, but some decided to wait for your direct orders. I beg your pardon for asking, but should we return to Homeworld or would your highness like us to go somewhere else?_ ”

It felt like a side of her gem cracked instantly.

“ **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, PINK DIAMOND?** ” Her rage shook the room, eyes wildly following notifications of hundreds of soldier groups, directed from confused generals who didn’t understand what was the meaning of Pink’s decision. “Why on Homeworld would you dispense my troops? And Blue troops too! Are you out of your mind?”

“My dear diamond, this is war. I told Blue Diamond. This is not about me, it’s about Homeworld.” Pink sounded so sure, so safe on her decision, that if Yellow wasn’t sure her gem was perfect, she’d say she and Blue were both going insane for contradicting someone so certain of her steps. “I won’t let my soldiers fight this by themselves. I, Pink Diamond, owner and matriarch of all gems of my court, will fight Rose Quartz.” 

That regal posture, those firm words. She was a Diamond alright. “I will be merciful, and give her a peace treaty. Her gem, and in exchange, I won’t shatter any gems of her side.” How? How could she emanate so much power from her stare? “But if she doesn’t, then war shall rage, and I will win, even if it costs my gem.” She had to stop it.

“Pink. Reconsider. We have proof she can and will destroy you. Homeworld can’t lose you, your court can’t lose you, I-” The words fell short. She didn’t want to, but she had to be weak. “I can’t lose you, and neither can Blue. Please, Pink.” It was a display of weakness, but it was a display of emotion, and that always made Pink stop and think.

“I don’t trust future visions. We both know how it can go wrong.” No, no, that wasn’t going to happen. “This war ends today, Yellow. The warfront awaits me. Do not interfere.” And the call ended. The notifications piled up on her screens. But Yellow felt a creeping terror. A void devouring her insides, dark and awful.

She made a single call, and when the holovid opened to a darkened room, she could only say one phrase. 

“We have to stop her, Blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, no idea when the last one comes. Buuut, I'll try to hurry it up.


End file.
